New York, Baby
by Kendarrr
Summary: Rachel drives a taxicab around New York as a part time job to pay for her bills. On a Friday night run, she meets Quinn who just suffered through a breakup. G!P Rachel.


Friday night. Rachel already had two hours of dance class, another two about musical theory, and another three for her acting classes. It is an understatement to say that she is tired, and as much as she wants to head back home and sleep for twelve hours, someone has to work to pay for her bills. Rachel changes into a pair of comfortable sweatpants that still barely hid her penis—the rare medical condition she could explain, but only with diagrams.

So usually, she doesn't bother. Not that anyone knows about it anyway.

Rachel jogs to her taxicab and unlocks the shiny, yellow vehicle. Her friend from musical theory hooked her up with the job of driving around Rachel's favourite city for pay. While yes, it could get hectic, people don't know how to ask politely, and every cab is pretty much driven by an asshole, Rachel makes do.

Rachel pulls out of the curb and she drives around, the Broadway station playing softly as she steers through the streets she knew as well as the back of her hand. She plunges into the darkened streets in search of a passenger who was hopefully not to drunk that they would vomit all over her upholstery. She rounds the street, along the edge of Harlem where the crumbling apartments were. Rachel spots a blonde girl darting out of one of the buildings. The girl starts and waves at her, so Rachel steers slowly to the curb.

She is beautiful, the girl that is now her passenger. Rachel adjusts the rear view mirror so she can see this angel. She looks dishevelled and frayed, like she's been awake for thirty-six hours straight, running on pure adrenaline, pure emotion, and pure coffee. She looks so sad, and for a beat, Rachel wants to do everything in her power, as minimal as that is, to make this pretty woman smile.

"Where to?" Rachel asks, her fingers flexing on the steering wheel.

"Stadium Motor Lodge, please." The angel husks. Even her voice is weary, and Rachel feels her heart break. "It's in the Bronx…"

Rachel taps the GPS for a few seconds and selects the destination. She pulls out of the curb, turns on the meter and hums softly to herself. However, Rachel's on edge. Her eyes are darting from the road to the rear view mirror, as if she is terrified that the ghostly pale angel will disappear from her backseat. She tries so hard not to start conversation, to keep this as a strict business transaction, but Rachel fails. It's not her style.

"What's your name?" Rachel asks. The angel jolts, as if Rachel's voice is an electric current that coursed through her lifeless body.

"Quinn…" She murmurs.

"Hey Quinn," Rachel smiles at the rear view mirror, feeling her skin tingle as Quinn smiles back, albeit a small one. "I know it's not any of my business, but… you look so sad, and you're so pretty… Did something happen?"

Quinn looks at Rachel, stunned. The dim orange lights of the streetlamps illuminate the alabaster skin of her passenger, and then her eyes: hazel and radiant, as if they are gems that are worth more than diamonds. "I… I don't…" Quinn takes a deep, ragged breath. "Is it that obvious?" She asks weakly.

Rachel makes a left. "In my acting class, we have exercises where we try to read emotions and I always guess right." Rachel stops at a red light and switches the radio off. "And as I said, it's not my business. But I care enough about people to listen."

Silence follows, and Rachel focuses on the road ahead. It is late, almost midnight, which means that most of the people who are still awake are probably in clubs getting drunk and partying, or doing something else of importance for them. The streets are not empty—after all, this _is _New York—but compared to the madness of rush hour, it is a graveyard.

"I just… Broke up with Santana. M-my girlfriend—well." Quinn pauses and breathes in deep. "My ex-girlfriend now, I suppose…"

"Oh." Rachel reacts softly, her fingers clenching tight around the wheel. "I'm sorry to hear that."

"It's not that bad, I guess." Quinn shrugs and shifts, her head now leaning against the cool window of the taxicab. "We've been best friends since high school… There were three of us. Me, her and Brittany." Rachel hears Quinn's voice, how it cracks, and quietly, she longs to be able to fix it. "I-it's understandable, I guess, for Santana to…" Quinn's breathing hitches. "To fall in love with Brittany."

Rachel makes a right and almost decides to run a red light but doesn't. "I've been there." She replies. "My ex-girlfriend, she realized in the middle of our one-year relationship that she was actually in love with her best friend." Rachel shakes her head at the memory. "I was sad, clearly, but after I got over the loss, I became happy for them." She glances at the mirror and her eyes lock with Quinn's. "Happy that they're friends so I know that they'll treat each other well."

"Yeah…" Quinn smiles—a small one, but Rachel appreciates its beauty nonetheless—and nods. "You're right. But for now, I'm allowed to be sad and bitter, right?"

Rachel returns the smile. "Of course, Quinn."

The shift in the atmosphere within the vehicle is not an unwelcome one, as Quinn leans forward into the window that separates her from Rachel. Quinn slides it open and quirks her lips upward. "I like how you say my name." She murmurs, cocking her head to the side. "It sounds sweet, coming from you. Like you want to know everything about me."

"I wouldn't be averse to that." Rachel says with a grin.

And they spend the remainder of the trip getting to know each other. Rachel finds out that Quinn loves everything that has to do with pomegranates, and that she is allergic to apples. She is in Yale, studying acting and her favourite poet is a toss-up between Pablo Neruda, William Shakespeare, and EE Cummings. And Quinn finds out that Rachel quit being a vegan when she moved to New York from Ohio because it's too expensive and it's hard to resist New York pizza; that she's been singing and dancing since she was four months old; and that she longs to read her name in startling neon lights on Broadway.

Rachel makes a right and the GPS softly announces that they have arrived at their destination. After hearing this, a chill permeates through the cab. Rachel feels a vague sense of loss because now, Quinn is going to pay and leave. Rachel sighs.

"Fuck!" Quinn exclaims from her seat. "God fucking damn it all to hell!"

"W-what's wrong?" Rachel is startled.

"I left my fucking wallet at Santana's apartment." Quinn curses and clenches her fist. Her lower lip trembles and Rachel sees the crystal tears beginning to form in the corner of Quinn's hazel eyes.

"It's fine!" Rachel insists. "It's on me, I swear. It's not much, anyway." She says, glancing at the meter. Really, she can make up forty bucks in at least an hour if she's lucky.

But Quinn isn't having any of it.

"No, I can't do that to you. You were so nice to me, Rach. I…" Quinn's eyes roam the streets and she points across from the Stadium Motor Lodge. "There's an empty parking lot across the street. You should go there so we can settle this. I don't want you to get towed or anything."

Rachel steers and does as Quinn requested. She pulls at the parking breaks and throws her arm to glance back at Quinn, but the blonde is gone. In a flurry of slammed doors and opened ones, Rachel's eyes widen as she is met with the very real image of Quinn now sitting beside her on the passenger's seat. "Hi." Quinn says, breathless.

"Quinn, what are you doing?" Rachel asks. She is panicking now, but tries hard not to show it to her new friend. She squirms and unclasps her seatbelt. "I told you, it is okay, I can make up for the money you—"

Something warm and minty presses against Rachel's mouth, her arguments vanishing into Quinn's soft lips. A groan escapes Rachel. It's been awhile since she's been kissed, and never by a sexy and attractive woman like Quinn. Rachel's hands fall limp on her lap, as Quinn's fingers play with the strands of her brown hair.

Rachel feels her dormant cock stirring in her comfortable sweats, and it sparks a series of warning signals in her brain. _Pull away! _Her head screams at her. _Hurry, before Quinn finds out about your… thingy and freaks out!_

"I—Quinn, I can't!" Rachel blurts out, dislodging her lips from Quinn's. She suddenly feels very cold, but she braves it out. "We just met." She argues, but Rachel knows it is a weak argument.

"So?" Quinn cups Rachel's cheek and nuzzles her soft cheek with her nose. "Does it matter how long we've known each other when after those few minutes, you made me feel like I can be someone worth… _loving, _again?" Quinn presses her forehead against Rachel's and peers into her dark eyes. "No, I don't think it matters at all." She whispers and kisses Rachel once more.

This time, Rachel doesn't fight her. She succumbs to the softness; to the mint chapstick on Quinn's lips as her fingers weave through choppy blonde hair. Rachel moans, her tongue tracing the seam of Quinn's mouth as it opens. Their tongues meet, sliding and tasting with the eagerness of two hungry lovers.

Rachel jumps when she feels Quinn's hand on her thigh. "Q-Quinn…" She whimpers; her hand covers Quinn's so it wouldn't go anywhere else—namely, at her crotch. "Please, don't…" Rachel pleads with her tone, as well as with her eyes. But Quinn pecks her nose softly and tilts her head.

"Why?" Quinn asks, and her eyes dart down where Rachel's free hand is covering a persistent bulge. She raises a brow and slowly peels Rachel's hand from her crotch, and presses her own hand against it. Quinn's eyes widen, but she only kisses Rachel once again.

Rachel whimpers into the kiss but doesn't pull away. A guttural moan escapes her throat as Quinn massages her now straining cock. "Oh my god… A-are you serious?"

"I read about this once." Quinn murmurs, her teeth sinking into Rachel's bottom lip. "It's a rare genetic mutation, right? Only your anatomy is affected, but otherwise, you're a completely sexy woman." She licks and sucks on the soft skin of Rachel's jaw, her hand massaging Rachel's cock through her sweatpants, moaning as it hardens. "Let me tell you now, that it doesn't bother me one bit." Quinn husks.

Rachel opens her eyes, not realizing that she closed them. "But I didn't realize they're so big." Quinn smirks and squeezes the thick shaft.

At this, Rachel whimpers and grips Quinn's arm. "Don't squeeze me… I-I might…"

Quinn pecks her lips once more and pulls away slightly. Her palm rubs the prominent bulge of Rachel's cock before leaning over the console to mouth at Rachel's dick through her sweats. Rachel's mouth parts in pleasure, her hand holding on to the back of Quinn's neck.

"Take it out." Quinn whispers as she noses lower, where Rachel's testicles are. Rachel swallows hard and raises her hips slightly to pull her sweats and boxer briefs down to her thighs, her thick, leaking cock slapping her lower belly.

Quinn marvels at its length and girth. Nine inches long from base to tip, Quinn picks it up and strokes it once. She traces the vein that snakes along its shaft, before kissing it. She moans, feeling it pulse against her lips. "Your cock is so…" Quinn swallows hard and licks at the precum that shimmers out of the tiny slit. Rachel shudders and chokes out a groan.

"Quinn, you don't have to—oh shit!" Rachel's back curves, the mushroom head of her dick disappearing inside Quinn's hot and slippery mouth. She watches in utter fascination as Quinn bobs her head against her twitching cock. Rachel feels Quinn's tongue playing with the tip, darting in and out, flicking and curling around the tip to coax out more precum out of her. "Fuck…"

Smirking at the helpless arousal that Rachel is succumbed to, Quinn wraps her fingers around Rachel's shaft and strokes her slowly. Her right hand palms the soft sacs, massages them, and admires how it is heavy and full, probably with Rachel's pent-up semen. Quinn slurps down Rachel's cock and takes her in deeper.

"Oh my goodness…" Rachel's eyes roll to the back of her head as more and more heat engulfs her cock. She bucks up experimentally and almost blows her load at the way Quinn gags, her throat convulsing around the sensitive tip of her shaft. "Fuck, Quinn… I-if you don't stop, I-I'm going to…"

This only spurs Quinn on, now bobbing her head faster, her wrist twisting along the part where her mouth can't take in Rachel. She strokes Rachel, hand disappearing in a blur before pulling her head to suckle on the tip. Rachel loses it when Quinn does something _unexplainable_ with her tongue—a cross between curling it and dipping it inside the eye of her cock. Thick spurts of Rachel's cum pumps out of her cock, her balls twitching as she floods Quinn's mouth with her jizz. "T-that—oh god…"

Quinn hums and lets Rachel's cum pool in her mouth. She releases Rachel's cock and makes a show of swallowing her semen down her throat. Rachel watches her throat bob, and it only serves to make her cock twitch. "You're amazing…"

Shaking her head and leaning forward to kiss Rachel, Quinn curls her fingers around her shaft once more. She is still half erect, and Quinn silently applauds her stamina. "Fuck me." She whispers against Rachel's mouth. "I'm so wet, Rach… _Please._"

Rachel pulls the lever that allows her to push her seat back as far away from the wheel as possible. Quinn tugs her jeans completely off and clambers on top of Rachel to straddle her thighs. Rachel's eyes lock in on the tuft of blonde hair, shimmering with Quinn's juices. "You weren't lying, huh?" She asks, looking up at the hooded eyes of the blonde. Rachel's fingers dip between Quinn's legs, and she fingers Quinn's stiff clit. She pauses. "I… I don't have a condom." Rachel murmurs. "And I'm fully operational, or so my doctor says."

"It's okay." Quinn kisses down Rachel's jaw and sucks softly on her pulse point. "I'm on birth control."

"But I thought you're a lesbian?"

"I am." Quinn sinks down, her dripping pussy lips gliding against Rachel's broad cock. She groans at the delicious pressure against her clit. "I use them to balance my hormones. It's a long story." Quinn rolls her hips a few times, her cum lubricating Rachel's dick. "So… Do you want to fuck me?"

It's hot in the cab now, and Rachel finds it difficult to breathe. Though she chalks it up to the breathtaking angel smirking up at her, she rolls down the windows as a cool breeze sifts into the car. "Yes." Rachel groans, her hips bucking up. The tip of her dick glides in between Quinn's pussy lips; a shudder escapes them both. "But from where I am, it looks like you're the one who's going to do the fucking." Rachel sits up and rips Quinn's plaid shirt open, the snap buttons making her smile. She licks her lips at the sight of Quinn's bare breasts. Her tongue darts out and licks up the valley, and then Rachel sucks a nipple in her mouth.

"Mmmmm…" Quinn throws her head back, her arms lock around Rachel's head to keep her mouth where it is as her pussy slathers more of her girl cum along Rachel's dick. "I want you inside me now, Rach…" She tugs Rachel's hair back and places sloppy kisses along her jaw and mouth. Below them, Rachel holds her cock by the base and Quinn sinks into her.

"Oh my." Rachel gawks at the tight heat that squeezes her shaft in a way that she never felt, ever. She always used condoms before, but now Rachel has felt a bare pussy, she wants to permanently bury herself inside Quinn for as long as she allows her.

But Quinn is not content with Rachel's nine-inch cock just sitting inside her. She wants to ride its thickness, wants to squeeze it with her muscles as she comes all over its length. Quinn rolls her hips once, her nails digging into Rachel's shoulders. "I can feel your cock pulsing." She whispers as she lifts off, and then sinks down slowly.

"You're so hot and wet… Fuck…" Rachel whimpers as she cups Quinn's ass. "Ride me… Please, Quinn? I want to feel you."

Quinn smirks and presses her mouth against Rachel's. She suckles on her tongue as she moves in smooth, deliberate strokes against Rachel's throbbing cock. And that is when Quinn takes off. She rides Rachel as fast as she could, her ass clapping against Rachel's thighs. The sight of the brunette, eyes glazed over and wide open, mouth parted, spurs Quinn's pace.

"Fuck me, you're so good…" Quinn scrapes her nails against the nape of Rachel's neck. "I've never been stretched like this before, Rach." She nips Rachel's jaw and clenches her pussy.

"Oh my—don't do that!" Rachel hisses, fingers tightening against Quinn's soft flesh. "I'm g-going to come if you keep doing that…"

"It's okay." Quinn reassures her, bouncing faster and clenching tighter on Rachel's dick. Sweat breaks out on Rachel's brow and Quinn wipes it away with a smirk. "I'm close too, Rach… Shoot your come inside me."

"You want me to fill you up?" Rachel husks, more out of curiosity than for the sake of dirty talk. "You're so tight, Quinn. I-I don't think I can last…"

"_Come._" Quinn beckons and shudders. "I-I'm coming!" She shrieks, her back arching as wetness floods her pussy.

Rachel chokes, her hips bucking up into Quinn as she fucks her through her orgasm. She pulls Quinn by the neck for a kiss, her cock slamming in to the hilt as she comes—more so than usual—deep inside Quinn's grasping pussy. Both moan at the slickness that forms between their legs. "Wow…"

"Wow is right." Quinn chuckles. She nuzzles Rachel's cheek and settles her head against her shoulder. They smell like sweat and a little bit like Rachel's pine fresh air freshener. Rachel slips her arm inside Quinn's shirt to rub her sweaty back. They lay in the quiet, the sounds of New York providing them with ambient noises they consider to be home.

"Come home with me." Rachel says softly as she mouths at Quinn's protruding collarbone. "I don't want you to stay in that trashy motel. And I mean… You left your wallet so you can't pay for a room anyway, right? My apartment's not that big but you can have my bed and I have a couch, so..."

Quinn chuckles and rests her forehead to look into Rachel's eyes. "I would love that." She whispers and pecks Rachel's lips—chaste, compared to what they just did. "But I would rather share your bed with you, if that's okay?"

Rachel nods and smiles. "Of course. Whatever you want."

Quinn climbs off Rachel and moans at the loss of the thick cock inside her. Rachel blushes at the sight of her cum leaking down Quinn's thighs, grabbing tissues from the center console to wipe it off. Thanking her softly, Quinn pulls her panties and her pants on as Rachel does the same.

The drive back to Rachel's apartment is peaceful and light. Quinn dozes against the window, and for a minute, Rachel does not believe what just occurred between them. On one hand, Rachel is glad that she is able to help a new friend from suffering a night in a sketchy motel. But on the other end of the spectrum, Rachel has no idea where this relationship is going.

Provided that they even have enough bases to initiate a relationship in the first place.

Rachel parks in front of her apartment building in Bushwick, a soft sigh escaping her lips. She glances at Quinn, her weary expression gone, and now replaced with a peace that only comes naturally at rest. Rachel climbs out of the cab and jogs to the other side to wake up Quinn.

"We're here." Rachel murmurs as Quinn stirs. "Come on. Let's go up so you can lie down."

Rachel leads Quinn up the steps to her apartment, careful that the sleepy blonde doesn't trip. By the time they're inside Rachel's neat home, Quinn is alert once more, judging from the way she drapes herself on Rachel's back, her hands roaming all over Rachel's body.

"Q-Quinn, you need rest." Rachel argues weakly as she trudges to her room. But Quinn is having none of it. She turns Rachel around and slams her back against the wall with a soft thud. Her lips latch onto Rachel's neck, the burn of a hickey coursing through Rachel's skin.

"We'll rest later." Quinn murmurs as she grinds her body against Rachel's cock. She is hard again, and Quinn wastes no time in pulling her sweats down to release Rachel's huge dick. "Now, I want this inside me again."

Rachel pulls away slowly, her palms hiding her erection. In the car, it was different. It was dark, and Quinn can barely see anything in front of her let alone Rachel's cock. But now, in the light of Rachel's apartment, there is no way that Quinn won't be disgusted by this… _mutation_ between her legs.

"Rach..?" Quinn asks, sensing the shift in Rachel's demeanour. "What's wrong?"

"I… I'm a freak." Rachel murmurs, her eyes avoiding Quinn as much as possible. She knows that if she looks into the hazel supernova, it will be another uprising stemming inside her belly, up to her chest. "This… I'm not supposed to have this." Rachel motions at her penis, her curse.

"I don't care." Quinn states as if it's the most inane thing that they can talk about. "You're Rachel Berry, and you're helping me through this tough time in my life and that's all that matters to me."

"You must care on some level!" Rachel moves away from Quinn and curls into a ball, deep into herself. "This isn't normal. I'm not normal."

Quinn shakes her head and leads Rachel into a room that she assumes to be hers. Quinn makes Rachel sit on the bed as she kneels in before her. The blonde kisses her softly, a butterfly kiss that leaves them both tingling. "I'm not much of a fan of normal, to be honest." Quinn says. "Look, Rach. I won't touch you anymore if you don't want me to. But I just want you to see that beyond your body is a heart that I admire." Quinn traces Rachel's knuckles with her thumb. "I care for _you_."

Rachel raises her head to look into Quinn's eyes. She radiates sincerity, almost drowning Rachel in it. "Okay." She says, her fingers locking with Quinn's. Rachel kisses her softly, her hands dislodging from her half-erect shaft, only to be immediately replaced by Quinn's. "Oh god…"

Quinn giggles and stands up. "Can I use your bathroom?"

Rachel nods in a daze. "First door to your right."

She watches Quinn leave, and Rachel climbs on the bed to lean against the headboard. She longs to feel pressure on her cock, so she wraps her hand around it and strokes. She is far too used to this action that in two minutes, she was completely hard once more. Precum slicks up her hand, and soft moans escape her throat.

Rachel hears the floor creak and her eyes dart open. She sees Quinn leaning against the doorway, stark naked, as she watches Rachel's moving hand. "Keep going." Quinn husks as she pads closer to Rachel, crawling over to her. She parts Rachel's legs and kisses her inner thighs.

"Fuck, Quinn…" Rachel strokes faster, Quinn's temperate breath against her balls make her twitch. "I-I'm so close already… Damn."

Quinn flicks her tongue against the leaking head, moaning at the taste of precum. "Come inside me."

Rachel's hips buck at this. "B-but I'm going to come now…"

"So?" Quinn rolls onto her back and tugs at Rachel's arm. Above her, Rachel holds her cock in her palm. "Inside, baby. Blow your load in me."

Rachel groans and slides her cock inside Quinn's slick heat. It takes a couple of strokes for Rachel to lose control, her cock slamming inside Quinn down to the hilt as her dick pulsates with thick, heavy jizz. "Oh god…" Rachel rests her forehead against Quinn's sternum, shivering at the blonde's nails that scrape against her back. She rocks slowly, her sensitive dick hardening once more.

"Your stamina is amazing." Quinn grunts, the sticky mess of Rachel's semen dripping down her thighs. "Fuck me some more." She orders, fingers burying in dark brown tresses that curtain Rachel's face and shoulders. "That's it, baby… _Take me._"

It was one o'clock then, and by the time Rachel pushes her throbbing cock inside Quinn's tightening pussy one last time, it was already five in the morning, the sun is rising, golden beams warming Rachel's taut back. Rachel slumps on top of Quinn, breathless and panting. "Holy fuck…" Rachel mumbles in a slur. "What time is it?"

Quinn giggles and glances at the iPod dock on the bedside table. "Almost six." She murmurs into Rachel's neck. "You fucked me throughout the night, Rachel."

Rachel groans and pulls her sore cock out of Quinn's beaten pussy. Cum leaks out of her and Rachel has to force her eyes to look away from the sight that is sure to make her limp cock hard again. "But you keep asking for more." She reasons as she rolls off Quinn's body. The blonde rolls on top of her and throws her arm across her stomach.

"Can't get enough of you." Quinn nips the curve of Rachel's breasts. "I'm hungry though, and I need coffee. Is there a coffee shop nearby?"

Rachel nods and sits up to stretch, groaning as her bones pop. She searches for two pairs of sweats that she hands to Quinn, and a sweater. They get dressed and both walk—or limp, rather—out of Rachel's apartment, hand in hand.

To the coffee shop they go, and Rachel is greeted by the elderly woman who goes by the name Mercy who owns the establishment.

"Your girlfriend, Rachie?" The grey-haired woman drawls in a sprawling Brooklyn accent.

She blushes. "O-oh. No ma'am." Rachel insists. "This is Quinn." Quinn smiles in amusement.

"Such a shame." Mercy shakes her head as she waddles to the counter. "You two look lovely together. You smile a lot, Rachie, but not like this. All huge and wide-like. But anyway, what can I get for ya?"

Rachel clears her throat and orders a steaming mug of black coffee, and Quinn asks for the same. In the middle of the search of her wallet, Rachel hears the chime of the register opening. Beside her, Quinn is holding something in her hand.

A wallet.

_The _wallet she claimed she left in her ex-girlfriend's apartment.

Quinn follows Rachel's gaze as a blush erupts on her pale cheeks. "Keep the change." She smiles at the elderly lady, takes their drinks and walks out of the shop, followed by a confused Rachel.

"I know what you're thinking." Quinn starts as they stand out of the shop. "I lied about leaving my wallet at my ex's house, obviously—"

"I get that." Rachel takes her coffee from Quinn and sips at it. "But I don't get _why._"

"I like you." Quinn blurts. "While yes, I think it's only superficial right now, I just _know _that I can like you more than I do right now. I can see a future with you. And if that's not enough, I can imagine myself, days, weeks, hell, even months from now, waking up beside you, getting coffee with you in the mornings, getting teased by Mercy—" the elderly woman hoots, and Quinn laughs. "—and we won't mind because I'm happy with you and… you're happy with me." Quinn voice diminishes softly, as she ducks her head, waiting for Rachel to react.

"Quinn, look at me."

Quinn does, and Rachel says nothing else. She stands on the tips of her toes and kisses Quinn—deep and meaningful, toe-curling and the start of a habit. "I like you too."

Cheers erupt from within the store, initiated by Mercy who is sporting a toothless grin. Quinn and Rachel laugh along with her.

"So does that mean she's your girlfriend now, Rachie!?"

Rachel rolls her eyes and looks at Quinn who nods subtly. "Yes, Mercy. Quinn's my girlfriend now."

They return to the apartment, sipping their coffees, fingers locked. "New York, baby." Rachel shakes her head in disbelief as she lies down on the bed, Quinn cuddling beside her. "I knew there's a reason why I love this city."

* * *

**_So I know nothing about New York. All the mentions of neighbourhoods are only from my two-minute research, so if it's inaccurate, I'm sorry. _**


End file.
